Total War: Equestria Divided - Campaign Mechanics
This article provides details on special actions and events that occur in the Total War: Equestria Divided Campaign. Dillema On some occasions, your Faction will be presented with a serious problem that requires you to pick between two choices. Some of the Dillemas never have an absolute outcome as both choices will either turn out as a positive benefit or a serious backfire. There are even Dillemas that have absolute outcomes which carry with them the risk of unwanted and unintended consequences. Everfree Infestation This is a special action that is exclusive to House Everfree. What happens is that the Everfree Forest will begin to spread into the local area and/or surrounding provinces, altering the lands into dense forests filled with wild Everfree Trees. It occurs when an Agent, Unit, or Building that is capable of spreading the Everfree Forest is present. Everfree Attrition This event occurs when an Enemy Army ends their turn in an Everfree-Dominated Province. The resting soldiers are viciously attacked in their camp by animals and Everfree-affiliated ponies. The severity of Everfree Attrition depends on the quality and size of the trespassing army and the current level of Everfree Infestation in the province. Influence This is a variable that gauges the loyalty of the local populace in the selected province and is generated by certain Buildings and Agents. Public Order will begin to drop if non-house influences are present and allowed to grow. Because of this, it is important to protect your own provinces from Foreign Influences and make sure that recently conquered provinces are quickly converted over to your house's cause. Otherwise you will end up having a rebellion in the province by those who are not of like-mindedness and against the idea of having to accept your rule over somepony else. Cultist Influence This is a special type of Influence that is exclusively generated by Buildings and Agents from the Cult of Laughter. It is dangerous for the fact that it does not go away with time and will grow by itself if it exceeds the 20% threshold. If allowed to continue unabated, the province will be racked by Pro-Cultist Rebellions and eventually overrun by the Cult. Suppression This is a special type of Influence that is generated by the Inquisitorial Chain and by the Celestial Inquisitor. It works by preventing the growth of Foreign Influences in a Province and accelerating their decline if they're already present. Suppression is invaluable for the fact that it can remove Cultist Influence due to its very persistent nature. Inquisitorial Crackdown This is a special action that is exclusive to the Celestial Inquisitor where a series of immediate apprehensions and executions are carried out in the Settlement against those who are suspected of heresy. Non-House Influences and Provincial wealth are drastically reduced as a result. Changeling Infection Cultist Attrition This event occurs when an Enemy Army ends their turn in a Cultist-Dominated Province. What happens is that the soldiers stumble into booby traps and are viciously attacked in their camp by undead and fanatical ponies. The severity of Cultist Attrition depends on the quality and size of the trespassing army and the current level of Cultist Influence in the province. Changeling Infestation This is a special action that is exclusive to the Changeling Swarm. What happens is that the changelings will begin to alter the local area to make it more suitable for Changeling Habitation. It occurs when a province comes under Changeling control. Land Reclamation This is a special action that involves countering and removing the effects of terraformation by House Everfree and the Changeling Swarms. Factions cannot capture provinces that have been fully altered unless local infestation has been sufficiently reduced to a low enough percentage to permit civilized habitation. Swarm Divide This special event occurs when the player, playing as one of the Changeling Hives, acquires too much territory in their campaign to conquer Equestria. The other two hives will declare the player-controlled hive as having grown too powerful for their interests and subsequently ally themselves against it.